


Pretty Boy

by Ebiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business man! Sasuke, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Prostitute! Naruto, Prostitution, Relationship(s), Rich! Sasuke, Shenanigans, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebiki/pseuds/Ebiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sasuke's birthday so a couple work colleges took him out for a few drinks, the last thing he expected was to end up in bed with a mysterious blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! :3 This is my first time posting a SasuNaru on AO3, so please be kind!!  
> I'm not very good at this sort of thing but I thought i'd give it a go because I love writing when inspiration hits me XD  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy my work however short/long it may be!!

As the sun rose into the sky on that particular Sunday morning, in the city of Konoha, on the outskirts was a large upscale manner house that was owned by one Sasuke Uchiha the co-owner and CEO of 'Uchiha Corporations' along with his older brother Itachi Uchiha. 

The sun rays that shone through the large window of his bedroom caused the young entrepreneur to turn his head away from the blinding morning light and bury his head into soft dishevelled hair of the person lying next to him. 

As his drowsiness began to leave his mind, he tried to recall what happened last night, but all he could remember was that some of his work colleagues that he might, on a good day, call his 'friends' took him out for a night on the town for his 21st birthday, but after that the night became a blur and a splitting headache started to creep into his brain. 

The pain in his head becoming to much, he tightened his grip of the body lying next to him and let out a groan of pain causing the body spooned against him to turn into him and snuggle into the warmth of his broad chest. 

After a while Sasuke opened his eyes and found they were free from sleepiness and the light of the morning sun, he looked down and the body buried into his chest and saw that the person had bright blonde hair that shone like the sun causing Sasuke's eyes to sting a little bit, as in this state of his hang over he could not take such a bright colour, but he found himself fascinated with the colour, as it was beautiful and he had never see a person with such naturally bright blonde hair in this life, he was also shocked with himself, as when he was a bit drunk or completely smashed as he was probably last night at the fault of his friends, he'd never chose a blonde to take home before in his life.

He leaned down and once again buried his nose into the unruly blonde locks of his one night stands head and inhaled their scent, it was intoxicating. 

At Sasuke's actions the person lying in his arms snuggled even deeper into his chest and mumbled incoherently as their nose nuzzled Sasuke's bare skin of his chest.

Sasuke gave out a small chuckle at the cute action of the person sleeping in his arms, and kissed the top of their head, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips, he began to slowly close his eyes, his world perfect in that one moment, mind drifting off to sleep once again. 

\-----*((NARUTO'S POV)*-----

Naruto awoke to arms tightening around his waist, and a groan of pain coming from the person spooning behind him, he turned in on the person snuggling his face into their chest, wanting the warmth it radiated.

Slowly the tiredness started to leave his eyes, he tried to remember what actually happened last night, but an aching pain came to his head instead of the memories of the night prior, at that moment the person embracing him nuzzled their nose into the top of his head dulling the pain a bit, but making him more awake than he wanted to be at this moment in time, so he buried his head deeper into their chest mumbling something about 10 more minutes.

Just as he was about to a lulled back to sleep by the sound of the strangers heart beat a phone began to ring. 

Naruto knew it wasn't his as it wasn't his ring tone, 'what kind of person calls this early in the morning?!' Naruto thought to himself.

As he was thinking these thoughts the body wrapped around his pulled their whole body into themselves, probably attempting to ignore the phone that was going off.

\-----*((SASUKE'S POV))*-----

With all attempts failed at ignoring his phone, Sasuke unwrapped himself from around the smaller frame of the person lying next to him and sat up, the blankets of the bed pooling around his waist exposing his well defined chest to the morning light, pulling back the blankets, but making sure they were still draped over his partners body, and got up to go and retrieve his phone, which seemed to be ringing from downstairs.

As Sasuke was halfway across the room he realised he was completely naked, all of his beauty exposed to the world, as he realised this he grabbed a pair of black tight fitting boxers from out of a draw and slid them up his leg and snapped them at his waist.

Now that he was somewhat decent to leave his room without his house attendants fainting on him again, he walked to his bedroom door and opened it carefully, making sure not to make to much noise and awaken sleeping beauty, who still resided in his bed. 

When he was in the hall he looked around for his house attendants, but saw none of them 'huh ... Weird' he thought turning away from his bedroom, leaving the bedroom door ajar, and walking down the hall towards the stairs.

Once he reached the stairs he descended them taking him down into the foyer, where he turned left and walked into the large living room, trying to find his phone which seemed to be missing.

When he had given up all hope of finding his phone, it once again went off, so he located the noise and found it had slipped down the back of one of the sofas in the room.

'How'd the hell it get there?' Sasuke thought to himself checking his phone, finding that he had two missed calls and 1 email from his PA/secretary, Sakura Haruno, who he also thought to be his own personal stalker.

Deciding that he couldn't deal with Sakura's annoying high pitch voice this early in the morning, he chose to instead read the email she left.  
_________________________________  
From: Sakura Haruno  
To: Sasuke Uchiha  
Date: 24/07/2015 7:04am  
Subject: No work today!

Hey Sasuke-kun,  
Just wanted to let you know that some of your subordinates called in today to tell me that they couldn't make it into work today because they were all 'ill' but I know that's not true, as last night was your 21st birthday, congratulations! Hope you had a wonderful evening!  
So I just wanted to tell you that Mr.Uchiha told me to email you to tell you that you didn't have to come into work today and that he has it all under control, and that i think he said and I quote 'tell him, hope the Kitsune didn't tire him out too much' or something like that anyway.  
Hope you feel better soon!

Sakura Haruno,  
Secretary to Sasuke Uchiha,  
Uchiha Corporations  
Konoha  
_________________________________

'Wasn't going to go into work today anyway ...' Sasuke thought to himself, placing his phone on the side and retuning upstairs back into his bedroom.

"What does Itachi mean by 'Kitsune' anyway" Sasuke whispered to himself, as he quietly shut the door behind him and slowly crossed the room, removing himself of the boxers that hung from his hips and slid back into bed, pulling his unknown lovers back against his chest, kissing the back of their neck and resting his hand on their stomach.

\-----*((NARUTO'S POV))*-----

Naruto sat up in the king size bed that he happened to wake up in that particular morning. Once he heard the owner of said bed exit the room leaving the door slightly ajar, he sat up and looked cautiously around the room. It was still dark in the room, but he could make out the outlines of some of the furniture that resided in the room; like the built in wardrobe and the giant TV that was hanging off the opposite wall.

'Rich guy huh?' Naruto thought to himself, he didn't actually think that on his first night of his job that he would end up with some rich snob, Sai had said that he should start with cheaper, smaller clients and get experience in his line of work before he went for the richer more demanding clients, but unfortunately for Naruto everyone in the club was buying him drinks and soon enough he was completely smashed.

'What the fuck do I do now?!' Naruto screamed internally.

'Do I just wait for them to tell me to leave or do I sneak out- Wait! I still haven't been paid! well shit ...' 

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for lack of words and POV changes!! This is my first story like this and I have no idea what to write and I keep finding things wrong with it and keep going back and changing them ... URG!  
> Please tell me if you're enjoying it or not, i'm not sure whether to continue with this fic or not?


End file.
